Battle Borgs
The Battle Borgs are the colossal humanoid robot zords of the Alien Rangers which were given to them by Ninjor just as he granted the Ninjazords to the Power Rangers of Earth. They are sleek battle machines that have the same heads as the Shogunzords. They have no transformation abilities, but instead have great mobility. The Battle Borgs are summoned by the Alien Rangers with coins, and are controlled by a mental link, allowing the Rangers to remain off the battlefield during a fight. The technology allowing a telepathic link between a Battle Borg and its pilot was later utilized in the Red Battlezord. The Battle Borgs did have a finisher, where the Red was launched as a fireball/comet through the enemy by all of the other Battle Borgs. The finisher was successful against Slotsky. It was also attempted against the Barbaric Brothers, but failed. Battle Borgs White Battle Borg *Height: 25 m *Weight: 650 tons The White Battle Borg was used by Delphine, the White Alien Ranger. It has no transforming ability, and is controlled by a mental link. It is summoned by a coin and the words "Tidal energies of the Galaxy! Battle Borgs power up!" It now resides on Aquitar along with the other Battle Borgs. Black Battle Borg *Height: 28 m *Weight: 880 tons The Black Battle Borg was used by Corcus, the Black Alien Ranger. It has no transforming ability, and is controlled by a mental link. It is summoned by a coin and the words "Tidal energies of the Galaxy! Battle Borgs power up!" It now resides on Aquitar along with the other Battle Borgs. Blue Battle Borg *Height: 27 m *Weight: 780 tons The Blue Battle Borg was used by Cestro, the Blue Alien Ranger. It has no transforming ability, and is controlled by a mental link. It is summoned by a coin and the words "Tidal energies of the Galaxy! Battle Borgs power up!" It now resides on Aquitar along with the other Battle Borgs. Yellow Battle Borg *Height: 28 m *Weight: 1000 tons The Yellow Battle Borg was used by Tideus, the Yellow Alien Ranger. It has no transforming ability, and is controlled by a mental link. It is summoned by a coin and the words "Tidal energies of the Galaxy! Battle Borgs power up!" It now resides on Aquitar along with the other Battle Borgs. Red Battle Borg *Height: 31 m *Weight: 880 tons The Red Battle Borg was used by Aurico, the Red Alien Ranger. It has no transforming ability, and is controlled by a mental link. It is summoned by a coin and the words "Tidal energies of the Galaxy! Battle Borgs power up!" It now resides on Aquitar along with the other Battle Borgs. Appearances * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers **Episode 2: Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 2 **Episode 3: Climb Every Fountain **Episode 4: The Alien Trap **Episode 5: Attack of the 60' Bulk **Episode 6: Water You Thinking? **Episode 7: Along Came a Spider See also References de: Kampfgefährten Category:Zords Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zords (Alien Rangers) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Alien Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa Category:Characters portrayed by Rie Murakami